lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Arwena
Arwena (241 TE – 121 CEWładca Pierścieni, Dodatek B - Kronika Lat (Kronika Królestw Zachodnich), Trzecia Era) – półelfka, córka i najmłodsze dziecko Elronda i Celebríany. Żona Aragorna II, królowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arnoru i Gondoru. Zwana była również Undómiel, czyli Gwiazdą Wieczorną'Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Księga II, Spotkania, lub '''Tinuviel'Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek A - Królowie Númenoru, Fragment historii Aragorna i Arweny , ze względu na podobieństwo do Lúthien. Biografia Arwena urodziła się w roku 241 TE, jako młodsza siostra Elladana i Elrohira. Ze względu na to, że jej ojciec był półelfem, otrzymała możliwość wybrania swojego losu, mogła wieść życie elfa, lub człowieka. Mieszkała w Lórien, krainie, z której wywodziła się jej matka. Jednak czasami odwiedzała krainę swojego ojca, Rivendell. W roku 2951 TE Arwena, po swoim powrocie z Lóthlorien, spotkała Aragorna, który był wodzem Dúnedainów i przebywał w Imladris, jako gość oraz przybrany syn Elronda. Aragorn zakochał się w pięknie Arweny, mimo, że ona nie przejawiała do niego wyjątkowych uczuć. Elrond dostrzegł uczucie Aragorna do jego córki i rzekł, że mogą się pobrać jedynie wtedy, gdy Aragorn zostaje królem Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arnoru i Gondoru. Arwena pobierając się z nim, dokonałaby wyboru, czy pozostaje elfem i zostaje z Elrondem, czy wybiera los człowieka, wychodząc za Aragorna. Arwena ponownie spotkała Aragorna w Lothlórien w roku 2980 TE w Caras Galadhon, gdzie Arwena odwzajemniła miłość do Aragorna i zadecydowała w swym sercu, że wybiera życie człowieka, a nie elfa. Spędzili razem całą wiosnę, przechadzając się po lasach Lorien. Otrzymała tam od niego Pierścień Barahira. Przez następne 39 lat czekała, aż Aragorn spełni postawione przez Elronda warunki, pod jakimi zgodził się na ich ślub. Podczas Wojny o Pierścień, Arwena utkała dla Aragorna sztandar, który ten pokazał w Bitwie na Polach Pelennoru. Dała mu również swój naszyjnik, Evenstar. thumb|270px|Wraz z Aragornem Arwena przybyła w najdłuższy dzień lata do Minas Tirith, wraz ze swoim ojcem i braćmi i pobrała się z Aragornem II Ellesarem, królem Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arnoru i Gondoru. Ostatecznie przypieczętowała swój wybór i wybrała przez to los człowieka, a odrzuciła przyszłość życia jako elfka i utraciła możliwość popłynięcia na Zachód, razem ze swoim ojcem. Swoją możliwość odpłynięcia za morze oddała Frodowi, ze względu na wagę misji, którą wykonał. Stała się królową Gondoru i Arnoru, urodziła Aragornowi kilka córek oraz jednego syna, następce tronu, Eldariona, a przez pewien czas służyła jej jako dworka, Elanor Gamgee, córka Sama Gamgee'go. Po śmierci Aragorna, opuściła Gondor w roku 120 CE i udała się do Lóthlórien, gdzie w 121 roku CE, umarła i została pochowana w Cerin Amroth. Charakterystyka Swoim wyglądem często przypominała Lúthien. Miała długie, ciemne włosy, jasną cerę i szare oczy. Podobnie jak ojca, przepełniała ją mądrość wielu pokoleń. Nosiła drogocenny kamień, zwany Evenstar - Gwiazdą Wieczorną, do momentu gdy oddała go Aragornowi. Często ubierała się w szare odzienie, z pasem, ze srebrnych liści i szaro-niebieski płaszcz. Bardzo kochała swojego ojca Elronda oraz swoich rodaków i tęsknie patrzyła do krain na zachodzie, jednak była pełna miłości i gotowa do poświęceń dla Aragorna, przez co odznaczała się zdecydowaniem, przy podejmowaniu ważnych decyzji, co do jej przyszłego życia jako człowiek, a nie elf. Była również wytrwała i cierpliwa, czekając wiele lat na możliwość poślubienia swojego wybranka. Drzewo genealogiczne Etymologia thumb|272px W oryginale Tolkien nazwał tę postać Arwen. Jest to dwuczłonowy wyraz z sindarinu. Pierwsza część Ar-'', pochodzi od słowa ''Are- ''i oznacza, 'królewski', 'szlachetny'. Druga część jej imienia, ''-wen, pochodzi od słowa -''gwenn'', co tłumaczy się jako 'dziewczyna'. Przydomek Undómiel często tłumaczony jest jako 'Gwiazda Wieczorna', ze względu na to, że pierwszy człon tego elfickiego słowa Undómi-'', pochodzi od słowa ''Undómë, które tłumaczy się jako 'zmierzch', natomiast druga część, ''-el'', tłumaczy się jako 'gwiazda'. Kreacja w adaptacjach W filmach W rolę Arweny w trylogii Władcy Pierścieni w reżyserii Petera Jacksona wcieliła się Liv Tyler. Historia tej postaci została znacząco rozszerzona przez reżysera, część scen została całkowicie wymyślona przez Petera Jacksona, natomiast część bazowała na Historią o Aragornie i Arwenie. thumb Postać Arweny całkowicie zastąpiła Glorfindela, który to w filmie odnajduje Froda Bagginsa, wraz z kompanią na szlaku do Rivendell i użycza mu swojego konia, na którym powiernik pierścienia dociera do Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu. W filmie, natomiast Arwena zabiera Frodo na swojego konia i eskortuje go do Rivendell. Ponadto, w filmie Arwena wręcza Aragornowi naszyjnik, w książce nie ma mowy o tej scenie, a sam Kamień Wieczorny Aragorn dostaje od Galadrieli. W filmie Arwena namawia Elronda by ten przekuł szczątki Narsila w nowy miecz, czyli Andurila Elrond radzi swojej córce aby nie wychodziła za mąż za Aragorna, w książce Elrond pozwala Arwenie pobrać się z Aragornem, jeżeli ten zostanie królem. Arwena w drodze do Szarych Przystani ma wizję swojego przyszłego syna z Aragornem, natomiast w książce nie ma o tym mowy. Tak samo jak nie ma mowy o tym jak córka Elronda, każe mu ponownie przekuć Narsila. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie 2 Arwena występuje w grze Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie 2, jako bohaterka sił dobra. Jej postać pojawia się także podczas kampanii dobra. W pierwszej misji przybywa ona do Rivendell wraz z odziałem jeźdźców i pomaga w zwalczeniu orków. The Lord of the Rings Online Arwena nie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w tej grze. Można ją spotkać w altance, z której widać drogę z Rivendell do Samotnej Góry. Nie była zaangażowana w główną fabułę gry, do roku 2010, kiedy dodano wątek, w którym wykonuje ona sztandar dla Aragorna. LEGO The Lord of the Rings Arwena jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze. Jej minifigurka pojawia się również w zestawie LEGO Narada u Elronda. Lalki thumb|168px|Lalka Tonner Jednym z piękniejszych i dość ekskluzywnym gadżetem związanym z Arweną jest pięknie i szczegółowo wykonana lalka Tonner. Audycja radiowa Postać Arweny występuje w radiowej adaptacji Władcy Pierścieni z 1981 roku, jej głos został oddany przez Sonię Fraser. Ciekawostki * W przekładzie Jerzego Łozińskiego imię tej postaci oddano jako Aruena. Galeria Aragorn-arwenW.jpg Elrond-and-Arwen-the-elves-of-middle-earth-7511151-883-404.jpg Arwen-and-Aragorn-Lord-of-the-Rings-The-Two-Towers-aragorn-and-arwen-11666113-1600-672.jpg Arwenelrond.jpg Arwen-lord-of-the-rings-14780943-800-998.jpg Elves leaving Middle-earth.png Bibliografia * J.R.R Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni. Tom 1-3, Wydawnictwo Zysk i S-ka, Warszawa 2008 * BBC 4, Lord Of The Rings, edycja radiowa, 1981 * Peter Jackson, Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) - Tylko w obrębie nagłówka - "Kreacje w adaptacjach" Kategoria:Półelfowie Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Czwartej Ery ca:Arwen de:Arwen en:Arwen es:Arwen fr:Arwen it:Arwen nl:Arwen ru:Арвен